Goodbye
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: Just a little closure for Informed Its kinda sad but most goodbyes are. Please Review


**Goodbye**

**Disclaimer: Not mine but God I wish they were because I'm just so sad for them right now**

**A/N: Just some sort of closure for "Informed" and Elliot's aching heart.**

He couldn't believe it. She was gone, without even so much as a word. He cursed himself for winding up in the hospital. If he had at least been involved in the investigation, maybe he would have been able to say goodbye.

He turned the corner onto his empty street and parked in the driveway of the silent house. It was when he stepped out of his car and stood in the darkness and quiet that he truly realized how alone he was now. How could she possibly do this to him? He was angry with her for leaving. He didn't even know where she had gone.

He walked up the path to his front door, a silent walk of loneliness. God help him he missed her. He worried about her. He loved her. He reached for his keys and was reaching to unlock the door when he saw something in the mail slot.

He pulled the envelope towards him. He stepped inside and flipped on the light. He read the simple wording scrawled across the envelope aloud "To Elliot." He opened the envelope and pulled out the folded piece of paper inside. He slumped into the arm chair as he read the letter to himself.

_Dear Elliot,_

_I'm so sorry. I had to leave. I'm undercover, that's all I can tell you. I wish I could have told you in person but there wasn't any time._

_I'm not sure if I'll ever come back so I have to let you know a few things. You have been the best friend I could ever hope for. You showed me kindness like no one ever did in my life before. I never felt safer than the eight years that I was your partner._

_I will miss you so much. I hope that everything works out for you. You're too nice a guy for it not to. I really believe that. Don't give your new partner too hard of a time, okay. I'm sure whoever Cragen assigns to you will know what they are doing. Remember how much you didn't want to be my partner at first?_

_Please be happy. With any luck, I'll see you again someday._

_Love,_

_Olivia_

Elliot dropped the paper onto his lap as the tears fell freely. He picked up the paper again and clutched it to his chest. In that moment he hated the FBI for taking her away from him. He wanted to see her again. He wished he could have gone undercover with her. If he wasn't there, who would watch her back and keep her safe?

He folded the letter and slid it back into the envelope. Through the tears that fell in torrents He whispered sorrowfully "Goodbye Olivia."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia stared out the window of the car as it pulled up in front of her new apartment building. This was her life, indefinitely. She got out of the car, carrying her small bag with her. She walked inside the building and up to her new studio apartment.

The place was dingy and dark. She tossed her bag on the bed and sank down beside it. She felt so alone. She had been alone most of her life but for the past eight years, she had never felt like she couldn't pick up the phone and call him. Even when Elliot had been going through the separation, he had always been able to provide a sympathetic ear.

She sighed, hoping that he had found the letter that she had left for him. She had signed it _Love Olivia_. Love was a word that had never been mentioned between them but it was how she felt. Other than how she had signed the letter, she had tried not to allude to the fact that she loved him in the body of the letter. She was almost certain that she would never see him again and she wanted him to be able to get on with his life. She knew that if she told him that she loved him, it would be harder for him to move on.

She sighed again and flopped back onto the bed. She cried for him that night. She cried until she fell asleep for the man that life had not allowed her to love.

**THE END**

**A/N: Okay so this is really depressing but I needed to write some closure for them, even if it was sad. I just couldn't deal with Olivia leaving without saying goodbye. I hope you liked it and please review. Maybe if you are all good, I'll write a sequel.**


End file.
